Non Ho Mai Intenzione Di Smettere Di Amarti
by LetTheInsanityBegin
Summary: One hundred moments in the life of an unlikely pair; Sugar Motta and Alex Wreath, also known as Shortie and Bright Eyes. From enemies (at least, on Alex's side), to friends, to lovers, these two will grow up, grow closer and grow as people together. Definite Sugar/OC shipping. No hate, please. This is only for my own fun, and for anyone else who might enjoy it. M for later prompts.


Now. Quite obviously, this ain't at all canon. Alex Wreath is my own original character, who I literally made up out of thin air. I started using her in a Glee RP, and then, well... Sugs, played by my now very best friend, and her happened to have excellent chemistry. Sure enough, I started shipping what we call 'Sugalex' like nobody's business. And so, I felt the need to write one hundred short stories each from a one word prompt because I've been itching to write stuff about 'em for a while. Anyway, enjoy, read away, review and all the jazz if ya want.

Also, K, if you read this like ever, it happened because I got super, super bored waiting for you.

No, I'm kidding. Heh.

**Prompt 1: Beginnings**

**Summary: Alex meets Sugar for the first time, and it isn't exactly 'love at first sight'.**

* * *

Alex trudged down the halls of McKinley, picking a few morsels of food from the food fight earlier that day, glad for the end of that train wreck otherwise known as 'We Got The Beat, New Directions style' to have come so quickly. She had quite honestly been looking forward to the glee meeting all day, as stupid as that may have sounded to anyone else. But it wasn't stupid to her. Music was the air she breathed, so it wasn't a new sight to see a small smile on her face as she entered the choir room.

...Thought if she was being totally honest, the only reason she'd come to this particular meeting may have been to complain. Plopping down in between Brittany and Kurt, Alex slumped back and blew her hair out of her face before looking over to her left at her now very good friend. He looked uncomfortable, no doubt because he was covered in spaghetti and lettuce, and... Well, various other food products, Alex really couldn't say for sure. All the members trailed in, all muttering about how stupid the performance had been.

"Well, it's safe to say that we all sucked _ass_." Alex drawled, finding another piece of lettuce caught in her hair as she heard Mike, Mercedes and others put in their two cents. She pulled it out, puffing out a breath and sinking further into her seat.

"It's true." At the sound of a slightly higher than usual yet grating voice, Alex looked up with a cocked eyebrow. Standing in the doorway was a petite redhead, looking directly at her. "You guys did suck ass." Drawing in a lungful of air to say something, she sat up in her chair properly, frowning. Of course, Rachel had to take over at that point. Alex sighed and sat back in her seat again, half-listening, still confused by the new arrival. It wasn't everyday that someone walked into the choir room with first words like that.

"Wait- Hang on- Sugar Motta?" She said suddenly, laughing slightly in disbelief. "That's your _name?_ Fuck m-"

"Alex!" Mister Schue cut in, giving her a warning look. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly shut her mouth and settled for staring at the new girl. Sugar. Fuck, it even sounded stupid in her head.

Although she stayed quiet while Mister Schue and Rachel 'handled' the situation, she couldn't help but lift her hands in a 'praise' motion, smiling sarcastically as Mister Shue congratulated them on inspiring someone to audition.

And then it happened. Alex's jaw literally dropped when the new girl started to sing. There was no other way to put it. She was _awful._ If she wasn't so shocked she would have snickered when she heard Artie's comment.

"Text me, RE our rehearsal schedj." Alex blinked, finally snapping out of her stupor. Wait, what? Had she been accepted into the New Directions?

"...Can I say it now, Mister Schue?" She said quietly, trying to determine whether that had actually happened as the short redhead left the room. Looking to the conversation that had just started up between Rachel and Mister Shue- of course, who else but Rachel to try to overrule their club director -and nodded slowly as Rachel convinced him to reject Sugar from the club. It was for the best, even if she really didn't care that much about winning Sectionals. She just wanted to perform.

It wasn't until two days later Alex found out how much of an effect the rejection had had on Sugar Motta.

She'd gone outside, to under the bleachers to- yet again -unsuccessfully try to convince Quinn to come back to the New Directions. Alex hated that the ex-cheerleader had gone through this. It wasn't fun, and she was only hurting herself. Alex knew that better than anyone.

She was walking through the halls, ready to give up and go home. She wasn't particularly eager to head to History now... But something stopped her. A noise, which sounded like... Someone crying. Frowning and following the sound, Alex peeked into a classroom tentatively. Because, you know, she always followed the sound of crying into an empty classroom. She was met with a loud; "Go away!", at which she jumped back in shock. Okay, she knew that voice. Alex persisted, this time walking into the classroom and getting a good look at Sugar Motta, who was hunched over with her face in her hands, sitting on a table.

"Uh..." Alex scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, not sure exactly why she'd stayed there. "You... You okay?" Of course she's not! Why had she even asked that?

At that moment, Sugar looked up at her, her expression one of annoyance, sadness and probably anger. "What do you think?!"

"...Right. Sorry..." Alex made a face, biting her lip to prevent herself from saying anything else stupid. "Uh... Here..." She walked over, sat up on the table and awkwardly put an arm around the redhead, hoping she wouldn't push her away or freak out.

"What do you want? Are you going to mock me?"

"What? No..." Alex flushed, hoping Sugar hadn't heard the remarks she'd made to certain people- Rachel in particular. "Is... Is this about glee...? Cause it's not exactly a big deal... I mean, come on... Why would you want to be part of the club anyway?" She laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Sugar just glowered at her, but surprisingly didn't move away.

"...Right, sorry. Obviously the wrong thing to say." Alex finally removed her arm and looked away, kicking her legs slightly. It was silent for a moment, and Alex was about to leave, thinking that Sugar didn't want her there.

"Was I really that bad?" The other girl's voice barely registered with her, and it took her a moment to actually think of an answer to her question.

"Well... I mean... You're weren't... _Good_... But you weren't... The worst I've heard..."

"Gee thanks, bright eyes." Came Sugar's sarcastic reply. "You really know how comfort someone."

"...Sorry." Alex mumbled, hating her brutal honesty for the first time in her life. Sugar sighed, and shook her head.

"I just... I wish Mister Schuester had given me more than just 'you can't sing'."

Alex nodded slowly, trying her best not to sidle away awkwardly. She hated when people cried. Like, really hated it.

Suddenly, she was hit with a crazy, weird, _stupid_ idea. Shooting Sugar a sidelong glance, she drew in a small breath and let the silence sit for a moment. Then;

"_...You shout it loud... But I can't hear a word you say..." _She began so quietly she could barely hear herself, gradually singing louder. _"I'm talking loud, not saying much..." _She could already see Sugar frowning in confusion.

"'_m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet... You shoot me down, but I get up..." _At this point, she looked over at Sugar, an encouraging look on her face. The redhead was terribly confused she imagined, but she hoped to god it worked.

It did. After a long pause, the other girl sang quietly, most definitely off-key, but she sang.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away..."_

Alex then joined in, attempting a harmony and barely succeeding, nodding at they sang together.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away..."_ A small smile graced Sugar's lips, while all Alex's features showed was her shock._ "You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium... You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium..."_ The last notes rang out, clear as day. Together, they actually sounded okay. Not good. Not even acceptable. But it was a far cry from what she'd seen in the choir room.

The two girls sat staring at each other for a moment, before Alex exhaled slowly and hopped off the table. Sugar frowned, watching her leave.

"What was that?" She demanded. Alex just turned around and smirked, still walking away.

"Meet me after school tomorrow. In the choir room."

"What for?" The other girl asked, seemingly full of questions.

"You''ll find out when you get there, won't you?" Was Alex's only response. With that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. She had no idea why she had decided to do this. No idea at all. Maybe it would make her feel good, helping another person. The smirk was still playing on her lips. Yes... This might actually work. She might actually be able to teach Sugar Motta to sing.


End file.
